Sadness & Sorrow
by Red-white-and-black-roses
Summary: She knew why he left the first time-To avenge his clan and gain power. But she didn't understand why he came back to destroy Konoha. 'You are Uchiha-sama, the man who must die...' 'And I am Sakura Haruno, the last person on earth who truly loved you...


_Sadness & Sorrow_

_'Sasuke-kun...No...Sasuke...I must call you Sasuke...'_

_'You left the village...You left me and Naruto and Kakashi-sama...We were a team!..We were a family...'_

_'You killed Orochimaru...Itachi...Isn't that enough blood?'_

_'But you came back to Konoha...To destroy it...Why?!..You're a traitor...And from now on..'_

_'You are Uchiha-sama, the man who must die...'_

_'And I am Sakura Haruno, the last person on earth who truly loved you...'_

_'But not anymore...'_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sakura**

_'Go away, you're annoying.'_

_'Sakura...you're heavy...'_

_'Stay back! You're not strong enough!'_

_'Hn.'_

_"Naruto, you idiot.'_

_'Sakura...Thank you...'_

Vivid emerald eyes filled with tears as the former Team 7 pink haired Kunoichi awoke from her everlasting nightmare. The one with her last, true encounter with the Uchiha Sasuke that she had loved. A quiet sob escaped her as she sat up and wiped away her tears. God, it had been so long ago since that night. Why did it still taunt her like a sickness? She was a respectable Eighteen year old ninja under Tsunade-sama's , the Hokage, wing. Everything seemed perfect.

_But it wasn't_

Sakura wiped her tears away again. "Sasuke...GOD!" She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a picture of her and Naruto at Ichiraku's, and flung it at the wall. The glass shattered and the frame cracked at the impact. She immediatly gasped and ran over to the picture, attempting to pick up the pieces. "Oh no, no, no, no..." She muttered picking the pieces up as quickly as possible. That had been the picture Naruto gave her for her Eighteenth birthday, and he said he had put so much effort into making the frame...Now look at it. A heaping mess of splinters at her feet. Sakura bit her bottom lip and felt more tears forming in her eyes. Naruto...

Naruto had gone off with some of the other Elite Ninja's to track Sasuke and his team down after the attack on Konoha about two months ago. And there hadn't been any word from any of the members. Naruto had told her it wouldn't be long...But was two months a short time for him? Or could there possibly have been some sort of accident?..

"Oh please, please Naruto-kun not you too..."

Kakashi and a few others had been killed in the attack two months ago. Kakashi had confronted Sasuke first. No one can say what was exchanged between the two except the fact Kakashi was unwilling to kill his own student. In the end it came down to the pupil surpassing the master. Sakura had tried her best to save him right infront of the Uchiha, not even giving him a side glance. That didn't go to well with him. Sasuke ended up attacking her, leaving Kakashi dying on the floor infront of his innocent student. No matter what her attempt was Sakura never managed to reach Kakashi in time. She had begun to cry when Sasuke laughed in her face and spat how weak she still was.

_'Uchiha!'_

_'Oh, and what is this Sa-Ku-Ra? No More Sasuke-kun? My how you have grown.'_

_'I swear if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll kill you!'_

_'Many stronger then you have tried Sakura, and I killed them all.'_

At that moment Sasuke Uchiha became the most cold-hearted bastard that ever lived. No, he was much more disgustingly horrible then that. There was nothing but the descriptions of hell befitting to what he was. A monster. An animal. A homicidal rouge.

_'You never did understand what is was to be a ninja Sakura.'_

_'And you never understood what it was like to be a human...'_

_'It was never neccessary.'_

And the horrible truth was, for what he had become, being human was really never neccessary. Sakura had to live with that little fact for the rest of her life. Sasuke Uchiha had left humanity, and he enjoyed every bit of it. Her fists clenched tightly together the glass began to cut into her skin. "Traitor..."

_'Traitor!'_

Sakura unclenched her hand and saw the blood trickle down her palm onto her wrist and slowly down her arm. With a light curse she stood up and placed the remaining fragments of the frame on her bed counter before going into the bathroom to wash off. With the flick of a switch the lights flashed on and blinded her for a few seconds. Her feet dragged her to the sink where she turned on the faucet and moved her arm underneath the running water. The blood disappeared as the water continued to pour down on it. Tiredly Sakura looked in the mirror to see her grief-stricken face. Her once sparkling smile had been reduced to a dull twitch of the lips ever since Kakashi died. Her once long beautiful pink hair had been tied pack into a braid that contained it and refused to let it flow and shine. Her eyes held no joy or spunk like it had in the days of team 7. And the fact she had grown into her forehead meant nothing now. She didn't even have Ino to make fun of her anymore. Ino had been MIA for at least a year now. Ino had gone to investigate some kind of raid in a nearby country village and never returned. Neither did her team. Sakura saw the little beads of water in her eyes and made a slight growl. Roughly she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry her arm. Although her palm was still a bit sore and bleeding slightly, it was perfectly well to sleep on.

_'No Sakura, Konoha betrayed me.'_

_'That's a lie!'_

Konoha had been his home, his refuge, the resting place of his entire clan. Wait. Not his entire clan...Itachi...He was probably lying somewhere away from civilization, rotting away. The horrible thought made her wince for a second, but it quickly went away. This was the man that had killed his entire clan, hold Sasuke, for some sick sense of strength and power. And now it had rubbed off on his little brother. Ironic no? What Sasuke once wanted to destroy is what he had now become...And what had Konoha ever done to betray him? Nothing.

Nothing...

_'Sendo za Sakuranbo chi - No jutsu!'_

The only thing that had kept her together that day was the fact that she had actually been able to scar Sasuke Uchiha's arm with the symbol of Konoha, his said enemy.

And with that lost thought she shut her eyes once again.

* * *

**6:30 a.m.**

Sakura Haruno had woken up not to long ago and had gotten ready for the day ahead. Her hair was still fashioned in a tight braid, as it had been for the past two months. Her atire consisted of mostly all black. She refused to wear anything represting anything but grief and sorrow. A black, long-sleeved kimono top with a white sash holding it neatly together was her choice of a top. A black knee-length shirt slitted on the sides was her choice of bottoms, respect the fact she still had her black shorts underneath it. Her forehead protected was tied losely around her neck, no longer holding her hair away from her forehead. She wore no make-up except for the occasional chapstick. Ninja's lips did get dry every now and then. Plain black flats covered her feet. Even in her depression she was still exceedingly beautiful. The only thing she lacked was the joy of life.

"Sakura." A commanding voice called in a desperate effort to get her attention.

"Hmm, Tsunade-sama did you say something?" Sakura asked the Hokage with a slight expression of confusion. She had been thinking again about Naruto and Kakashi. Sometimes it was the only thing she could think about, and it killed her.

"The Mission." She replied before handing her the report.

"Ah." Sakura said before returning all her attention to the pile of paper infront of her. "An S Ranked mission to the Village of The Land of Water. Reports of mysterious disappearnces of children and small animals was reported a week ago and the team that was sent to investigate never returned. In a non-alarming attempt to keep this epidemic from spreading any further they have requested help from Konohagakure. Jounin Haruno Sakura and Jounin Hyuuga Hinata are assigned to report to the Village of The Land of Water, Kirigakure, by this coming week. Mission: to collect information on the diappearnces of both the children and the missing team-! Tsunade-sama why is it that only two of us are going?!"

"Because Sakura...You know why please do not make me address it infront of you...Sakura..._You_ change when it rears it's ugly head to laugh at you again..." Tsunade explained shaking her head slightly. Sakura stiffened and nodded her head.

"I see...everyone else went to find Uchiha-sama. It's been two months and yet they haven't came back..."

"Sakura you know most missions aren't so simple as to be ended in two months-"

"Yet it only takes a few minutes for a ninja to die on a mission."

"Sakura!" Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as her pupil spat with venom the reason she didn't bring up Sasuke in her presence. Kakashi's death and the betrayl of the last Uchiha had truly effected her to a point of no return.

Sakura ignored her Sensei's shocked expression and tone of voice and looked away. "Inform Hinata-chan that we'll be leaving in a few hours. Maybe around a little after seven. I need to go home and pack."

_'You will regret the day you touched me Haruno Sakura!'_

_'I already have...Sasuke-kun...'_

_And with that her world went black as she heard the retreating steps of Sasuke Uchiha and the enraged screams of her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki._

**Well here is the first chapter of Sadness & Sorrow :P. I know it's not much yet but the idea suddenly came to me and I had to get it down immediatly. The chapters will go according to these people**

**Sakura**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**And then every now and then it will be just a normal chapter with everyone or no one involved. Also this is going to be, eventually, a SakuSasu fanfic. It's just going to be a bit dark and depressing. Oh and it is also a HinaNaru fanfict, but most of the story will reflect on Sakura. :P**

**R&R :D And I will give yew cookies 3**


End file.
